Window coverings come in various sizes, types and configurations. Generally, it is desirable for owners and operators of such window coverings to be able to automatically adjust the position, orientation, configuration movement and operation of such coverings. Similarly, owners and operators often desire to control the positioning, configuration, movement, orientation and/or operation of other movable devices, such as windows, doors, air dampers, vent fans and the like (collectively “blinds”). Commonly, the control of blinds has been accomplished by a person manually adjusting the blind or when powered by a motor or the like by using a user interface which, upon depressing a button, assists in the positioning and/or operation of the blind. Often more than one button is used to control the orientation and position of the blind.
Further, many blinds today utilize a single set of controls for both the position and orientation of the blind. Such blinds commonly adjust the orientation of the blind (i.e., titling the vanes of the blind) using a low torque is applied to a rotary control mechanism, while a high torque often used to control the positioning of the blind (i.e., raising and lowering the vanes of the blind).
Additionally, due to various factors (both human and environmental) automated blind systems currently available often suffer from “drift”, wherein the determination of the desired stopping locations at the top, bottom and otherwise for the blind undesirably vary. Also, blind systems today are often inefficient with regards to power due to constant “on” states and the like. Therefore, existing control systems are often undesirable and unworkable for many blinds. A need exists for an automated control system for blinds which solves these and many other needs.